The Black Doll
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: A little girl's wish is about to be answered in the weirdest way. Fem!Harry. Fem!Harry/Ukitake pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

An little girl in the house of #4 Privet Drive could be found in a cupboard under the stairs. She believes that her name was Freak. That was what her aunt and uncle called her all the time. she was barely four years old, but she looked like that she could be only two years old that how small she was. Her black hair stopped at her shoulders. Her once bright green eyes are now dull. Very rarely does she ever talks. Some people wonder if she was a mute. Her hate of bright colors was because of living in a small dark cupboard and always wears dark colored clothes. (Her aunt always dyes her clothes either black or gray.) all she knew that she was unwanted and unloved. Her loving relatives reminded her of that every single day of her short life.

Another thing that her relatives considered to be unnatural was that she rarely slept at all. She learned earlier in her life was that with sleep came with nightmares of a green light and a high-pitched laughter. And whenever she had nightmares, she would start screaming in her sleep waking everyone up in the house. Her uncle would come downstairs and beat her within an inch of her life. She learned to avoid the beatings was not to sleep. Normally people would die within two weeks of no sleep, but her magic was keeping her alive. And with her magic almost always in use, her core continues to grow.

**(Scene Break)**

Her day began as normal as it could get for her. She made breakfast for the animals…sorry, I meant her relatives. Any one could make that mistake, so sue me. Then after breakfast, she was kicked outside to do the chores like weeding the garden, mowing the lawn, and among other things. She had finish her list of chores or it will be no supper and a beating.

As she was weeding the little garden, a group of people passed. She looked up and saw it was a family.

_Ahh! Doesn't that make a wonderful scene, _Eneru said in her head. The one thing that her dear relatives did not know was that she has a friend. So what if that friend was just a voice in her head. A friend is a friend, no matter what or who they are. Eneru is always with her, no matter what.

She nodded in agreement. She paused in her work to watch them. Once they were gone from her sight, she went back to work. While she was working, she felt a hole in her chest was beginning to grow again. She didn't like the hole, because it made her feel empty inside.

_I wish that I was somewhere far, far away from here and that this hole will go away, _She thought with all of her might. Not knowing that her magic was waiting for the right moment to act. If there were any neighbors looking out that moment, they would have seen a bolt of lightning coming down and hitting her. As it fade away, the little girl was there no more and her wish came true.

AN: Sorry if it can of short. I promise that the coming chapters will be longer. Please review and tell me what you think.

There is a slight One Piece crossover, but its mostly a Bleach/Harry Potter crossover. I always thought Eneru would make a wonderful Zanpaku-to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Karakura, Japan_

It was nearing midnight on a cool night, when a huge amount of spiritual pressure suddenly appeared, causing a blonde haired man and a black cat to wake up. As they met downstairs in the shop, the blonde man spoke up, "So you felt that spiritual pressure, too, Yoruichi?"

"Of course, Kisuke. Are we going to check it out?" the black cat asked. Now, normally cats do not talk and if someone had heard a cat talk, they would either check themselves into a nuthouse or die of shock. But this black cat is not normal, it's the second form of Yoruichi Shihoin, the former captain of the Second Company.

Kisuke nodded as they headed out towards the source of the spiritual pressure. Kisuke Uraharu may not look like much with his bucket hat and a lazy yet cheerful attitude, but he's the former captain of the Twelfth Company and the founder of the Research and Development Department

It took little time to reach the source, because it was only a dozen blocks away from the shop. And it seemed to be coming from a dark alley between two shops. As they walk through the alley, they got half way, when they found the source. What they did see, they did not like.

"It's a little girl!" Yoruichi yelled out in shock.

"And by the looks of it, she has been abused for most of her life. I wonder ow she got here?" Kisuke softly as he carefully picked her up and started traveling back to the shop.

"What do you mean by that? Clearly someone just dumped her there," Yoruichi hissed as she easily kept up with Kisuke.

Before he got a chance to answer her, they arrived at the shop and saw Tessai was already waiting for them.

"Ah, Tessai, just who I wanted to see. I want you to have another room ready for our guest to stay in. Yoruichi and I are going to clean her up and check her over to make sure that she has no injuries." Kisuke said without stopping his journey towards the bathroom.

"Of course. I hope she is alright." With one last look, Tessai headed upstairs to make sure that one of the bedrooms was ready for use.

As Kisuke entered the bathroom, Yoruichi appeared in her human form. She was dark skin beauty. With dark purple hair tied up in a ponytail, golden colored eyes, and a nice figure that would most jealous of.

They filled the bathtub with warm water, took the girl's clothes off, and set her gently into the tub. Kisuke left the bathroom and let Yoruichi wash her instead. As Yoruichi washed the girl, she could not help, but think that this girl never had a bath in her short life. It made her want to hunt down who did this to the poor girl and make them suffer. While she was washing the girl, she spotted something that did not look right.

"Kisuke, get in here and tell me this is not what I think this is!" Yoruichi yelled out as she continued to stare at what caught her attention. Kisuke raced in there and saw what it was. Right there, on the girl's chest, over her heart was a black circle that was at least three inches in diameter. Yoruichi then carefully turned her over, right there on the same spot of her back was the same black circle. It looked like that someone tattoo it on there, but they knew that was not the case.

"I think that we just came across the very first case of a living hollow. I don't know how it came to be, but we will probably find out when she wakes up." Kisuke said as he continues to stare at the mark. Yoruichi dried her off while Kisuke went to find some clothes that might fit her. Finally, after a few minutes,, they put the girl in bed to sleep. They agreed that one of them should stay and watch over her until she wakes up, so Yoruichi changed back to her cat form and settled down on the end of the bed.

**(Scene Break)**

The sun was shining on her face, when she woke up. The first thing that she noticed that was different was that this was not her cupboard. She looked around and saw that there was a dresser, a desk with a chair, a nightstand right next to her bed with a lamp on it, a full length mirror, and a closet. She then sat up in the bed which caused something to move. Startled, she looked at the end of the bed and saw a black cat stretching and yawning. When it was done, it sat back down and looked at her.

"Good morning, how are you? Do you feel any pain?" The black cat asked her.

Her eyes widened so much that they felt like they were going to pop out of her head. This must be some sort of trick. Because cats do not talk.

_Its_ _not__a__trick,__because__no__one__can__trick__a__god__like__me.__Oh,__you__better__answer__her_, Eneru said before he went off in his own little world.

"I'm fine. No pain." She said softly. She could not get over that she was talking to a cat.

The black cat was about to said something, when the door opened and in came a blonde haired man with a bucket hat on his head. He had the biggest smile that she ever saw, on his face and it felt like you can trust him with anything. She felt safe around him. He then grabbed the chair and sat down, right next to the bed.

"Ah, I'm glad that you are finally awake. I'm Kisuke Uraharu and this is Yoruichi Shihoin. So what can you tell us about yourself." Kisuke cheerful asked.

She tilted her head to the side with confusion. When Kisuke saw her confusion, he then started asking her questions, "What's your name? Where do you come from? How old are you? How did you come here?"

"My name is Freak. I'm from Britain, I think. Four years old. I don't know." She said as she kept her head down, looking at her bed sheets.

"I know for sure, that your name is not Freak, because that's not a name. Since, you are staying with us, I believe that you deserve a real name. so you can think on that for a while. Before we go and get you something to eat, I have one last question to ask you, How did you get that black circle on your chest?" Kisuke asked as he pointed to her chest where her heart was.

"I don't know. I always felt empty there like there was a hole there. Earlier, when I saw a family walking passed where I was. I felt so alone and the hole grew and it started to hurt." She said as she wondered if what she felt earlier was the cause of the black circle.

"Okay, we will be back in about ten minutes with some breakfast for you. And then you can ask us any questions that you may have." With that Kisuke and Yoruichi left her to own thoughts.

When they left, she began thinking of some names that she could call herself. She even tried to talk to Eneru a couple of times to see if he had any suggestions, but he did not answer. He was like that most of the time, he would only answer her if he felt like answering. She thought back when her cousin, Dudley, was watching some Japanese show that was popular that time and she would listen to it while she was in her cupboard. And a name just stuck with her and that was Ryu. Now, she needed a middle name. So she thought and came up with Sukura. Finally, she had a name of her own: Ryu Sukura Uraharu.

AN: I hope you like it. I finally picked her name. I am sorry if you don't like it. I'm bad at picking out names. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or Harry Potter. I wished that I did, but sadly I don't. So please don't sue me, I really not worth it.

It has been several years since Ryu Sukura Urahara came to be in Karakura, Japan. And she has been adopted by Ryu Sukura Urahara. Ryu is about seven years old. During her time at the Urahara Shoton, Kisuke ran quite a few tests on her and discovered indeed she is a living hollow and told her so. And also he told her that no one could find out about her being a living hollow or the soul reapers will take her away and do some experiments on her or kill her for being a hollow. Kisuke also taught her how to fight with her Zanpaku-to, which was about four and a half feet long and was the color of lightning.

She also met Ururu and Jinta and became very good friends with them, even though they are soul pods. Ryu with the help of her new family was beginning to feel emotions and slept longer and without nightmares. Kisuke found out while he was doing some tests on her, that she is a witch with magical powers and Kisuke was very giddy at the thought of possibilities. While he was in the Soul Society, he heard rumors of magic, witches, and wizards, but there was never any solid proof.

Even though Ryu is getting better and acting like a kid that she should be, the black tattoo was still there. It was about two years ago, when she began to feel really hungry for something that was not food. It was a hunger for a soul, but when it got too much for her. She lost control and consume a nearby hollow that was stalking her. When Kisuke and Yoruichi got there, they figured out what happened and quickly got her into Hueco Mundo so she could continue to consume hollows, instead of human souls. Since then, they had to open a portal to Hueco Mundo once every two weeks for Ryu before the hunger becomes too much for her to handle.

She found out that she has a hollow form between a phoenix and a woman. It was very beautiful to look at. Eneru was coming around more often and giving Ryu advice or orders that she never did obey as they were crazy orders. But Eneru and Ryu became good friends.

Just a few months ago, Ryu gathered enough courage and asked Kisuke and Yoruichi about why they were not living in the Soul Society as they were soul reapers. At first, they looked whether or not they should answer her, but in the end they truthfully answered her by telling her about Aizen and what he had done to them and his crimes. And how he framed Kisuke and got Kisuke and the others banished. Ryu was then shown a picture of Aizen and was told that if she ever sees him, let them know.

**(Scene Break)**

Ryu was exploring Karakura when she saw a soul reaper appear, but not any soul reaper, it was Aizen. And behind him, was a teenager who looked to be around the age of sixteen. So that was Gin, one of Aizen's minions.

"I'm sure that I felt Kisuke's spiritual pressure around in this town and well as someone who is very powerful," Aizen said to Gin who nodded his head in agreement. They were still looking for Kisuke as he has something that they needed and that was the Hogyoku.

Ryu was really glad that Kisuke taught her how to hide her spiritual pressure as it was huge and anyone could sense it. Ryu ignored the two soul reapers and pretended to be interested in the cakes that were displayed in the window, so she could overhear those two bastards and what they were planning to do.

"I did some research and found out that the entrance to Kami's realm is in this pathetic town, but I don't know where. It does not matter for now, as I have a plan to draw him out and kill him and become god," Aizen said. Aizen looked around at the people who were clueless to what this town holds, when he spotted a small black haired girl who was looking at the cakes with an awe look in her eyes. Something was different about that girl, but she does not have any spiritual pressure, so it does not matter.

"It's a pity, isn't it, captain?" Gin asked as they watched the little girl with the emerald eyes walk away. He secretly hopes that the girl would move away from the town so she won't be included in the war that will be coming.

**(Scene Break)**

Once Ryu was sure that the two soul reapers were nowhere around, she broke out into a run and ran all the way back to the shop to tell Kisuke and the others about what she had over heard.

"My, my Ryu, what's got you so flustered?" Kisuke asked as he took in the appearance of a panting Ryu.

"Aizen…in town…overheard things…came here…tell you…" Ryu said in between breaths.

Kisuke turned pale as snow and dragged her to a room that they could talk freely and not to have to worry about someone overhearing them. Ryu told him everything that she had overheard from Aizen and Gin. And how Aizen wants to become god and how he is searching for Kisuke as he has something important that Aizen wants.

"So Aizen knows that the entrance to Kami's realm is in this town, but not where," Kisuke said as he paced the room with Yoruichi, Tessai, and Ryu watching him.

"Its in the middle of the town, you know," Ryu said, which caused everything to become silent.

"How do you know this, Ryu?" Yoruichi asked her little sister figure that she loved with all of her heart.

"There is a faint symbol that is high up in the sky that I could see," Ryu pointed to it as she could see it even from where she lives in the shop.

Tessai looked to where she's pointing and said, "I see nothing."

Kisuke was pressing buttons on his huge computer, trying to see if there was anything there. Finally when every scan came up negative, Kisuke copied Ryu's spiritual pressure and finally he was able to get a picture of the faint symbol up in the sky. Everyone gathered around to look at it. Kisuke then said as he stared at the symbol, "That's the King's symbol. It seems that hollows and soul reapers can't see the symbol, except Ryu here, but she could only see it as its not guarded from a living hollow as they got different spiritual pressure from hollows, soul reapers, and vizards. Since, its getting late, we should head to bed and discus this in the morning when everyone can think straight."

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Sorry that it took so long to write, I have no excuse. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	4. AN

**I am sorry that this is not a chapter, but an Author's Note. I just want to inform you readers, that I will be rewriting this story as I can see that its not going in the direction that I want to. And I also I want to inform you all that 'Challenges' and 'The List' that were a Harry Potter/One Piece crossovers were taken down, with the help of 'Sakura Lisel' I was able to repost the challenges and the list of accepted challenges in my forum, the link is on my profile page, if you are still interested. There is one little change though, you, members of FF and not guests, can use my forum to post your own challenges. **


End file.
